A Bit Too Close
by tikinmadchen
Summary: Tom Kaulitz - The player, the womanizer of the band. Another way to describe him - Highly hormonal.  On a day out shopping with his twin a fateful incident gets him thinking-really thinking.   Tom makes a promise to himself - NO SHAGGING FOR 6 WHOLE MONTH


**CHAPTER 1**

Looking every inch the dashing rock star that he is in an electric blue t-shirt paired with an oversize baggy pants and a heavy pair of sneakers, Tom Kaulitz glared at the irritating old man across the street.

Bill chuckled at the adorably dangerous look on his brother's face. It was the twins day out. They finally had a break for two days in Leipzig after continuous touring for a month. Sure enough they would have to be back on the road the day after the next. Seeing that it would be a while before they might get to relax again, the twins had decided to devote the day to simply chill, roam around the city a little. Basically, be by themselves.

And the cause of Tom's extraordinary mood? Let's just say that a little madchen had waved dreamily at Bill and him. Unfortunately, the red-headed sweetie happened to be with her grandpapa who had dragged her to the other side of the road before any of the two stars could react, all the while sending looks of disgust toward Tom.

"Is it just me, or people think I'm some sort of a sex maniac?" , Tom wondered out loud as they entered an Adidas store.

Bill simply tugged at one of Tom's braids and said, "That's for you to figure out." With that, the younger twin went searching for a perfect sneaker for himself. Bill already had shoes, lots of shoes. But most of them were boots and only few others. He had realized the day before that he, in fact, was too skinny and unhealthily so. That led to the decision that he would start working out or jogging in the hopes of getting some muscle on himself. Even ten per cent of his brother's muscle would do.

Meanwhile, Tom let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head, as if to shake off the uneasy feeling that had settled in him after receiving the disgusted looks from the old man. He spotted a pair of black and golden pair of running shoes on the top shelf. It was gorgeous.

He brought the pair down and shoved it in front of Bill's face. Bill jumped at the sight and immediately ran off to the counter, a big smile plastered across his face.

"Lord, I love you, Tomi!" , he squealed from the counter.

Tom smiled. God knew he loved his baby brother so much. They appeared radically different, but they knew exactly who the other was, what the other wanted and felt. They complemented each other. They were like the two faces of the same coin.

Bill started talking to the man at the counter about the coming limited edition shoes after he had paid for his purchase. Tom knew very well that Bill's chit-chat never lasted for less than fifteen minutes, so he began wandering through the store. He was checking out a white t-shirt that he thought was cool when he heard someone humming. He recognized the song as one of Maksin's pieces.

A sideway glance told him that it was a girl. She was looking through a rack of purple sweaters. She looked about eighteen-twenty years old if not more. Tom guessed that either she didn't yet recognize him, or hadn't seen him yet. A person, especially in Europe, not knowing Tokio Hotel was something close to impossible.

Then, unexpectedly, the image of the 'scowling grandpapa' flashed across his eyes. Tom groaned, 'Stupid old hag!'

The girl looked up at him in surprise. She had a look on her face that clearly stated that she had just discovered that there was another life inhabiting planet Earth. Tom willed himself not to look back at her and act like the cool dude that he was. On second thought, 'I could pretend.'

From the corner of his eyes he saw her surprise dissipate and an amused smile appear on her soft-looking face. However, the next moment, she went back to looking at sweaters. Tom took that as an opportunity to check her out, trying to push down the street-incident to the back of his head.

The girl was definitely not ethnically German. She had a bit of at tan and yet had rosy cheeks. She seemed like a mixture of Asian, Hawaiian and South American. 'That's rather simple.' , Tom mused.

She had wavy black hair that was tied into a stylish loose braid that fell in ringlets on her waist. Most importantly, she was not skinny; all curvy. That earned her a bonus point from Tom. He was not one to go around with girls who looked like twelve year old boys. He would be gay if he did. From, his position, Tom could make out that she had dark eyes.

'She's pretty, ' Tom concluded. One more glance at the female, '_Very _pretty.'

Just then, Bill passed by him saying something about looking at track pants. Tom nodded absent-mindedly as he continued with his act, pretending to look for a garment.

He caught his brother eyeing the object of his attention as he passed by her when she bent down to look through the lower racks. Tom raised an eyebrow. For once a girl, who Tom though was worth looking, caught Bill's attention as well.

Tom casually moved closer to her. His eyes devoured the creamy flesh of her hips that was peeking out from her tight light white jeans. Tom smirked to himself, 'Definitely bold curve.'

At that very moment, the girl shot up, pushing aside some of her bold bangs from her eyes. Unfortunately, Tom was standing too close. Her elbow collided with his chest. Out of reflex, Tom took a step back.

The girl instantly turned around to face him with a quiet gasp, ready with an apology. A bit shaken still, Tom cut her off, "No, no, it's me. I was just looking at….," He pointed towards a random rack. "At some…," He trailed off uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. In his head, he was screaming obscenities at himself. This was not at all like him, Tom Kaulitz was smooth.

The raven haired girl glanced at where Tom had pointed. It was a rack of orange butterfly-printed shorts _obviously _meant or girls. She stifled a giggle that wanted to rudely escape from her mouth and smiled at the gangsta' in squirming in front of her, "It's totally cool. I'm no Hitler." With that said, she strutted past Tom without as much of another look at him.

Flushed, Tom watched her retreating figure, a purple sweater clutched in her hands and her hips swaying in a hypnotizing manner from side to side. Her dismissive behavior did not settle well with him. Yes, he wanted some normalcy what with the fame and the lack of privacy that came with it, but not like this. Not from chicks who he considered were worth his time.

He spotted Bill at the counter with the said girl beside him. They were waiting for the other customer to get done with the payment. Tom, with his usual confidence of some one who owned the world, made his way to his brother.

Bill kept stealing glances of the raven beauty near him. This was not normal behavior for him. This girl was so…foreign. He was forced out of his reverie by his brother blocking the 'view' as he came and stood between the girl and him.

Bill grinned knowingly at Tom, his eyes sparkling with mischief telling Tom silently about the girl's presence. Tom caught the signal obviously. He wanted to smirk in response but the terrible image of the disgusted old man ruined his mood. He shook his head again to rid of the sunken feeling, 'What the hell's wrong with me?' Tom was so lost in himself that he failed to notice his brother walk around him to stand in front of the girl. Only when he heard Bill introduce himself to her did he return to reality. Tom turned and faced the two.

"I know," The girl replied, shaking Bill's extended hand. "I'm Teak Oshen."

"You're new here? You look…," Bill was wrecking his brain for the right word.

"Exotic.", Tom finished for his twin which earned him an appreciative nod from the younger twin.

Teak broke into a shy smile at that. She had a nice smile. Not the toothy sort like the ones in TV commercials. It was more like a smile one would catch on a shy child's face. 'A baby's smile', Tom mused.

"Ah, yes," she spoke as she pushed forward her sweater for billing. "I'm here for work." Bill nodded in understanding and asked, "Your home is?"

"Surely not Europe," Tom added with a chuckle, burying his hands deep into his pant's pockets. Teak looked at him with an expression that said that she was thinking. Tom fought the urge to shuffle on his feet. Did he, by any chance, sound racist? 'Please, no!', he screamed in his mind. 'It's perfect that you're not from around here!', he wanted to say. Before he could panic, Teak's lips curved into a smile and she said, "You've got that right. I'm from Yann."

"Oh!" The younger twin exclaimed. Tom could have sworn that Bill was resisting the urge to clap. And as for Tom, he had no idea where that was. He admitted that his general knowledge wasn't the broadest.

At least his brother seemed to have some idea. "The one that recently won independence from China and India? Whoa!"

Teak nodded as she was given her purchase in a paper bag. "Hm, that one. So, you guys are on break?"

"Jah." The wins answered at the same time. The raven haired beauty laughed, "So, the twin connection's not just a myth!" Bill and Tom blushed, stealing accusing glances at each other.

"Right. So, uhm, I must go now," Said Teak. "It was amazing to meet you, really." She clutched the paper bag in front of her as she shyly admitted with an unsure smile, "I love your songs."

The twins chuckled. She could have easily fooled them! Tom barely opened his mouth to make a charming, witty remark when the glass doors of the shop swung open and in walked a tall, relatively pale guy with jet black long hair and hugged Teak from the back.

"Hey, baby," He breathed into her ear, not even sparing a look at the phenomenal Kaulitz twins. "Sorry I'm late. The sketches took longer than I thought."

The twins watched, uneasily, as Teak tilted her head to that of 'the intruder's' and replied with a loving smile, "It's fine, you know that." The guy hummed n response and pecked her on the cheek. "I see you have made some friends already." The newcomer said, finally making the effort to acknowledge the twins' presence.

Tom already hated the dude. But then, there were very few guys that Tom liked anyway. 'Talk about PDA,' he scoffed in an attempt to null out the bitter taste in his tongue.

Teak's face lit up and she introduced the twins to the guy, who still had his arms draped around her possessively, as members of Tokio Hotel, adding," You seriously didn't recognize them?"

The guy simply smiled and put forward a pale hand towards the twins, "I'm Julian."

Tom simply nodded stiffly, leaving Bill to shake Julian's hand. "Hallo, nice to meet you!" Bill greeted him with a genuine smile. Tom wondered how his brother could act so nice and bright to such an ass-hole. Tom could practically feel the waves of arrogance that radiated from Julian, slapping his face, demanding that he back off and admit defeat.

"Same here" was the strained (to Tom's ears) reply. Tom could see the pain in Julian's tone, as if it was taking so much out of him to spit out the nicety.

At that moment, Rihanna's 'What's My Name' rang out through the store. Teak dug out her phone from her jeans' pocket, but the phone stopped singing right then. "It's Mom," she said, looking at screen. Julian and she shared a look.

"We should go," said Julian. Teak nodded.

"Hope to see you again soon," she beamed at the twins.

The twins nodded. "Jah. We'd love to see you again," Bill answered this time around, too, smiling brightly at the pair. Tom forced his lips into a tight smile. "Yeah."

Teak and Julian were across the room with Julian holding Teak's shopping bag. "Hey, Bill?" shouted the tall boy from the half opened door. Bill looked at him questioningly.

"If you want an insane tattoo, drop by my shop."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the twins were driving back home. They had a band-meeting the next morning at an ungodly hour, so their day of relaxation had to be a short one.

Bill noticed his brother's abnormal silence. Tom was not as much of a chatter box that Bill was, but it never came to uncomfortable silence between the two like right then.

"She was nice," Bill decided to break the silence.

"And apparently taken," Tom kept his gaze outside the window.

Bill was momentarily surprised at his brother's bitter tone. He wondered what was wrong. Obviously, he knew that finding out that the girl who you were interested in had a boyfriend already was not the most pleasant thing, but it was nothing new. Such cases hadn't been big enough a deal for Tom to act like this before.

"That old hag," Tom answered before Bill could ask. The younger twin immediately caught on. It had something to do with the old man in the street. Bill's ears perked up at that but kept his focus on driving.

Tom stared at his own reflection on the window, a dejected look marring his handsome features. "I've made myself a promise," he spoke so softly, Bill would have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention.

'It's a good thing she already had a boyfriend', Tom thought. It was an encouragement. A sign.

"No shagging for six months."

Bill almost drove off the road.

* * *

The next morning at 8 AM, the twins arrived at the posh hotel where the band-meeting was being held. Tom had dozed through the entire twenty minutes of the car ride. It was too fucking early. For Tom that is. Usually he would be prancing around in a tutu in his dreamland at this hour.

The whole crew was present there, along with Gustav and Georg of course. Bill nudged awake his brother, who had been sleeping on the chair itself, when their manager, David, cleared his throat to speak. Tom woke up with a slight groan and glared at his brother.

"Tomorrow we are back on tour, " Karl started. " But as you know, this one has got to be big, got to show the 'Best Of'.."

Everyone nodded in approval except Tom who was looking around lethargically, holding back a yawn. Georg was fighting his heavy lids blinking profusely, Gustav was wide awake and Bill was listening attentively with his chin perched up on his hand. Bill was always a morning person. Sometimes Tom wondered if his make-up compelled him to get up so early.

"We have a new addition to our team," Karl continued. "..to give us the finishi-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

All eyes shot to the doorway.

Tom's heart skipped a beat, all of his sleepiness flew out the window as his eyes locked with the delicious chocolate ones across the room.

"Meet Teak Oshen, one of the best in the animation scene," Karl's voice echoed through the room. "She'll be on tour with us."

* * *

Tom glared at his reflection on the mirror. If it were possible, it would have had cracked by now because of his glare's intensity. After the shock of having Teak in the team, Tom had excused himself to use the restroom.

"Lying bitch," he muttered under his breath. He was upset, angry even. How dare she! She could have told them what exactly was her 'work' back in the store itself. But no! She had to blow it on his face! She knew, yet she kept shut!

"Fuckin' bitch!", this time she yelled out loud, slamming his fists on the sink. The rest room was empty except for himself, so there was no one to overhear him. For once he was convinced that he would be able to act on a resolution he had made. And now, with her ass around…

Tom took a long breath in, trying to calm himself down. He always had a problem with managing his anger.

'No, I will pull through it,' he told himself, his eyes closed. 'I'm Tom Kaulitz. The Tom Kaulitz. I'm strong with an even stronger will power.'

"She has a boyfriend, too. It won't be so hard," he reassured himself. "Just be yourself…without one of your most prized possession."

With that sorted out, Tom walked out of the rest room with new-found confidence.

The meeting had gotten over while he was away. He found his twin at the entrance of the hotel, chatting with Teak. Two body guards stood a few feet away, looking out for any screaming mental fan on the loose.

Tom halted in the hallway leading to the entrance and simply watched his brother interact with the pretty animator.

They were standing close. Bill seemed happy. He was moving his hands around animatedly, once or twice touching Teak's arms to make a point. Meanwhile, Teak inserted a word or two if she was blessed with a chance to do so and smiled that irresistible cute smile of hers, eyes sparkling with interest. The two seemed comfortable around each other.

Tom frowned. The witch had no right to be like that with Bill when she was already with someone else. She had no right to lead his baby brother on!

Feeling a headache surfacing, Tom rubbed his temple. 'Stop over-reacting!' he scolded himself. 'They're only talking!' Inhaling deeply, he made his way to them.

"Tom!" Bill immediately jumped at him. "Are okay? You looked flustered back there."

Tom looked at Teak for just a short moment. She smiled at him warmly.

Tom tore his gaze away from her welcoming eyes, completely ignoring her. "Didn't get enough sleep. That's all." He told his brother.

With that said, he started walking towards their car. "Bill, let's get gong. We've got a lot to do." he said without looking back. He wasn't lying. The tour would start the next morning and they had a lot of things to take care of.

He faintly heard Bill telling Teak that they had to leave. Tom got into the car and started the engine. He wanted to drive today. It always had a calming effect on him.

Keeping the engine alive, he sneaked a glance at the hotel's entrance and caught his twin hugging Teak good bye. His frown turned into a scowl.

A few seconds later, Bill got comfortable in the passenger seat, surprisingly not bothering Tom about driving. Tom couldn't help but notice the slightest upward curve of his lips.

* * *

**A.N.** Hope it was good. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
